


One Way

by smartchoice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Nayeon suppessing her emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartchoice/pseuds/smartchoice
Summary: College au where Momo throws a party and Nayeon asks her to danceorMomo feels right





	One Way

At first Momo was holding back and it was clear to everyone. The girl was known for her dancing skills all around campus and here she was standing in front of Nayeon; barely moving. Nayeon hated awkwardness, so she thought maybe the pretty stranger would let loose if she got a little tipsy. Therefore she offered her a jello-shot. Alcohol always gave her a certain sureness, so why wouldn’t she offer? After seeing Momo refuse, the Korean downed the both their shots by herself. Pressuring someone into anything at all would never even cross her mind.

Nayeon was getting worried since the attractive girl kept her eyes averted to the ground and rung her hands. Because of that she asked “Hey, are you feeling okay?”  
“Yeah just a bit nervous. You’re really pretty.” Momo finally looked into Nayeon’s eyes with the shiest smile gracing her lips. The younger girl had said it with such sincerity that Nayeon was caught off guard. Once she had recovered, the Korean was about to laugh lightly and tell the adorable stranger that there was nothing to be nervous about but before that could happen, the song changed. ‘Gashina’ started playing and Nayeon couldn’t help but get excited, just like a little kid that got a lollipop. Her body moved without her consent and before she knew it, the chorus came on.

Nayeon was a decent dancer but always had difficulties with moving her neck freely, therefore her entire performance looked kind of a tad ridiculous and Momo couldn’t help but laugh. With Nayeon making a fool out of herself in front of everyone with no care whatsoever and having the time of her life, Momo didn’t have to think twice about dancing with this dork. Since she had learned the choreography earlier this week, she danced to it with ease.

Her movements captivated everyone in the room including Nayeon. The oldest had stopped dancing altogether and stared with her mouth hanging open. She tried to take in as much as possible of how precise yet fluid the Japanese’s movements were. But most importantly was the girl’s gaze. Her face changed as soon as she started dancing. Gone was the sweet, timid and nervous smile. It was now replaced by a playful smirk. Her eyes didn’t exude a soft and pure aura anymore. Frankly, Momo looked hot. And Nayeon was about to droll.  
After the song had ended, people began to clap and Momo turned back into the shy stranger. But now Nayeon was more interested than ever. Some silly song started playing and this was her chance, of course, Nayeon took it. The two girls danced to trot and Korean got close enough to get a hold of Momo’s hand. She let her fingertips glide down the younger girl’s arm, all the way down to her palm, and intertwined their fingers. Nayeon spun the dancer around once, twice and a third time. It wasn’t her intention but Momo got a bit dizzy and leant on the older for assistance. Nayeon’s hands instinctively found their way to the younger’s waist to hold her up. 

Just like in every romance novel or film the couple got lost in each other’s eyes. Instead of leaning in, capturing Momo’s lips or even just winking, Nayeon went with what felt natural to her.  
“This is quite homo-erotic” said the Korean sounding as serious as possible. Although Nayeon couldn’t hold back a grin as she heard Momo’s laughter. The Japanese threw her head back slightly and put her hand in front of her mouth. Somehow this bothered Nayeon. She wanted the girl to laugh out-loud and not feel the need to cover it up. It wasn’t a laugh that would be seen as stereotypically pretty but it made Nayeon happy. It made Momo look a bit like a puppy, as if she wasn’t already endearing enough.

They spent some time just messing around, laughing and Nayeon was genuinely having a good time. It had been a while since the last time that had happened but Momo just made her feel something. Maybe weird, but a good kind of weird? No, not quite. Alive. That’s what she made her feel. 

However, when the song ‘Partition’ started playing, Momo turned back into her dancer persona and the atmosphere changed completely. Someone turned the lights down, people started grinding on each other and Nayeon could feel Momo breathing against her neck. Suddenly the Japanese turned around, yet she didn’t move away. Her back stayed pressed against Nayeon’s front as they swayed their hips to the beat.

Nayeon wasn’t sure whether she was imagining things but after her breath had hitched, she could have sworn that Momo’s movements got more aggressive. Momo had to have noticed her breathing stop. With her head over Momo’s shoulder, Nayeon’s mouth was right next to her ear. Taking this as a sign the Korean decided to make a move. She began trailing light kisses along the base of the dancer’s neck and when Momo reciprocated by leaning back into the touch, Nayeon asked “Do you want to show me your room?”

Momo was slightly surprised by the sudden interest in her room but didn’t mind giving Nayeon a tour. She took a hold of one of Nayeon’s hands that was still resting on her hips and led them through the crowd in the direction of her room. When they entered Nayeon was about to push Momo against the wall but the Japanese pointing at certain objects and elaborating on them, made the older girl halt.

They clearly had other things in mind when Nayeon asked for a tour of her room. Momo was still talking when Nayeon tuned back in “…and this is Bearing.”  
Momo’s room looked rather modest. Her walls were white and the only thing that took up any space was the king-sized bed that was located in the corner. A string of lights and some pictures were hanging above it. It was near impossible to actually see the bed since it was overlaid by tons of pastel pink pillows and plushies.  
On the other side of the room there was a small, white closet and a desk, which definitely needed some tidying up. In the centre of the room, there was nothing. The wonder of why the spot wasn’t used could be recognized by Nayeon’s baffled expression.

As it turned out Momo used that space to dance; of course. After the oldest got a closer look around the room, the loneliness overcame her. The pictures of Momo smiling and hugging her friends and family left a sour taste in the back of her mouth. She always needed a distraction but right now she was far too desperate. So she did the only thing she knew. She crossed the room, smirked at Momo and said just before kissing her “Don’t get attached”

Nayeon didn’t waste much time. After grabbing Momo’s sweatshirt, effectively pulling her body closer, she let her hands wander. The first few seconds the dancer stood still, completely frozen. Apparently, this wasn’t how she had expected the night to end. Nayeon could feel the hesitance as she was about to pull away, Momo’s lips started moving. The movements were unsure and the dancer’s entire posture revealed that hooking up wasn’t something Momo was used to.

Nayeon didn’t want the younger girl to feel uncomfortable so she decided to move on and find another person to spend the night with. Before Nayeon could follow through on her thoughts, Momo’s hands found themselves in the Korean’s hair. Her fingers grazed a very sensitive spot right behind Nayeon’s left ear, which resulted in her biting Momo’s bottom lip.  
The moan that slipped past the Japanese’s lips changed all of Nayeon’s still somewhat innocent thoughts to one word only.  
‘More’  
She was determined to try everything to hear that sweet yet sinful sound again. When Nayeon swept her tongue over the sensitive spot she had just bitten, Momo’s lips parted immediately.  
“Someone is excited” Nayeon let out a delighted chuckle as she saw the younger bow her head in embarrassment. Her hand left the dancer’s waist and placed itself under the girl’s chin. Instead of saying anything, Nayeon just smiled at Momo reassuringly. After seeing the Japanese relax a bit, the older pressed their lips together once more before removing her own shirt.

Momo’s wide eyes, that showed nothing but adoration and amazement, were fixated on Nayeon’s chest. Taking this as some sort of cue, Momo hurriedly took off her hoodie (kind of getting stuck for a moment). Nayeon didn’t waste any time and prepped kisses from the shell of her ear down to the dancer’s neck. 

Meanwhile the kisses turned into soft bites, Nayeon navigated Momo to her own bed. Being so caught up with the sensation of the beauty’s lips and teeth grazing her skin, Momo couldn’t focus on her feet. Therefore, the brunette stumbled backwards and when she hit the edge of her mattress, she fell onto her bed and accidentally pulled the party-girl on top of herself.Just how Nayeon liked it.

Their kissing started to get more aggressive and when Momo’s fingers touched the skin just beneath the older girl’s bra, Nayeon’s hips started moving on their own accord. The stupid T-shirt Momo was wearing, was starting to get on Nayeon’s nerves, so she grabbed a handful of the fabric and pulled it upwards. Getting the hint, the dancer sat up and threw the clothing over her head into the middle of the room. Momo has never been an especially tidy person anyway.

And now it was Nayeon’s turn to freeze up. Her eyes turned black but held a certain spark, which made the dancer feel as if she got looking at the galaxy and simultaneously getting lost in it. Momo had the perfect body, her abs alone were able to make the girl feel things. As if she was in a trance, her fingers skimmed over Momo’s abdomen, which consequently made her muscles clench, only making the younger even more desirable. The light and feathery touch set Momo’s skin ablaze and left her gasping beneath Nayeon. The more grunts and moans slipped past her lips the more turned on Nayeon got. 

The girl she had just met, maybe an hour ago, was lying below her, looking so vulnerable. As if she was willing to give her everything despite Nayeon being as reserved as ever.  
The Korean’s mouth started moving once again. All the way from Momo’s neck, leaving a mark or two there, down the valley of her breasts, to her godly abs. Momo reacted so well to all her touches. It wasn’t that Momo seemed experienced but more as if it was instinctive. The way her body moved looked more like a part of a choreography and Nayeon could have watched her performance all night. But she was also a rather impatient girl that liked to be the cause of her partners pleasure. 

Meanwhile her right hand stroked the fabric of the dancer’s white sports bra teasingly. Nayeon suddenly felt hands in her hair and expected to feel a push that would make her head move down further. She smirked and waited but nothing happened. Momo just fondled her hair in a gentle manner not wanting or needing what everyone else she had slept with always expected of Nayeon.

Trying to provoke Momo in some kind of way so that she could get a better understanding of the girl, she bit her left hip slightly, which just made the Japanese giggle cutely. That sparked something inside of Nayeon. Something she wasn’t ready to deal with. Not wanting to think about it, Nayeon let her hands roam down to Momo’s shorts. After looking up to her face and seeing that shy smile again, she took that as her cue and pulled the clothing off.

The thing Nayeon didn’t notice was that Momo needed reassurance and she also didn’t notice how willing she was to give it to her. She didn’t even acknowledge the praises she whispered into Momo’s ear all through the night. It just felt right. Momo just felt right.


End file.
